custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Jaller (Recgameboy)
Jaller is a Toa. Biography Early Life He was originally a training robot built by Hook, and possibly others, upon being reaveled to the rest of the team, the Mukuta of Karda Nui broke into the base, and stole him, Hook, and some others went to the Makuta's base, only to find out that they rewired him to be evil, they eventually shorted him out with Lightning, and got him back. Real Toa Somewhere down the road, Jaller somehow became a real Toa. One time during a battle against either PirakaBarraki and his team, the Makuta, or both, Jaller became enraged and had increased strength, easily beating them, he ran away from the base for fear of the other's safety under the name of Shade. Vohtarak either followed him, or Jaller took him with him. Jaller them built a house far from the base. They eventually found him, but didn't recognize him, because he was Shade. Eventully they either found out he was Shade and convinced him to go back, or he went back on his own. Way down the road, he was captured by the Makuta, and mutated into a Toa-Makuta hybrid, after the final time saving him, his evil self lay dormant inside him. Bara Magna Later on, on Bara Magna, he became enimies with Malum, who told Jaller to stay out of his territory, or he would be killed. Eventually, Shaller came to life, and almost killed Jaller, but Jaller and some of the other Toa froze him in a Toa Seal, which was later broken when Barraki chipped off a piece, and obtained the same powers that created it. Jaller later fought him again, and thought he killed him for good, but Shaller stored a bit of his life force in the sand just before the finishing blow, he later came back as a freindly Turaga named Eldster, he later revealed himself to be Shaller, and giving himself the name as a combination of "Shadow" and "Jaller." They then fought, and during a later battle, Shaller cut off Jaller's left hand, and in the fight after that, Jaller turned into the form he did in Karda Nui that made him leave, and beat Shaller. Final Fight Shaller broke into the base, demanding Hook help fix his mask, which had been turned into its Noble version after his last encounter with Jaller. Hook refused, so Shaller then broke into Hook's mask storage, and stole Hook's Kiril and Olmak, he then used the Olmak to get away, but Jaller chased after him, but the portal closed, leaving Jaller's legs behind. Hook and Dude went to fix Jaller's Mask, which had been crushed by Shaller. Jaller's legs ran around for awhile, then collapsed. Back at Shaller's base, Jaller tried fighting Shaller, but had trouble due to the fact that he had no legs, he discovered that he had a Kakama Nuva stuck to him when Shaller stole the masks, he attempted to use it, but ended up flying across the floor right at Shaller's feet, where he met his end. Back at the other base, Jaller's legs collapsed, Azon and Veztakbra wondered what happened, and thought that Jaller was dead, they then called Nightslasher to use his Tryna, so Jaller's legs could lead them to him, when they got there, Shaller greeted them, they then demanded where Jaller was, Shaller said, "You're not taking my trophy from me." He then attacked them, they then managed to knock Shaller unconscious, and found Jaller hanging on a wall. They didn't believe he was actually dead, because he always was able to substain serious injuries. Shaller quickly regained consciousness, and literally threw them out. Azon, Nightslasher, and Veztakbra stood outside saddened by the fact that Jaller was really gone. They then broke the news to the rest of the team, and Hook decided to give Jaller's mask, which he just finished fixing, to Votarak, Jaller's pet, since he was close to him. Jaller found himself in the afterlife, where he not only had his legs back, but his mask too. He asked The Great Toa Gods In The Sky if that was the place where Hook went when he died, and why he still had his mask, they answered him with yes, and because his mask was a part of him, and that he still had his hook-hand becase it was a part of him now. They also told him that he would only be dead for a week, do far it's been 3 days. Upon killing Jaller, Shaller's mask turned back to normal, and he started to wonder that if he is Jaller, why didn't he disappear, he then came to the conclusion that he is his own person now. Battle For Jaller's Body Creature soon found Shaller outside of his base, and attacked him, eventually Creature stabbed Shaller in the head with his poison-filled tail, Shaller struggled to stay conscious, Creature then broke into Shaller's base, and found Jaller's body, he then stole it, and ran outside, but not before Shaller could use his fire powers on Creature, who continued running. Eventually, Zombie, who had been flying by, litteraly ran into Creature, after getting up, Zombie's eye noticed that there were two beings before him, after figuring out the shape of the second being, Zombie realized that Creature had Jaller's lifeless body, and demanded it back, and attacked Creature, but he ended up badly beaten, and unconscious, but his eye ended up taking control of his body, and continued fighting, but also ened up losing, Zombie then regained consciousness, but was to badly injured, and was disappointed at the fact that he could't save Jaller's body, and said "Well, at least I'll see him soon," thinking he would die. He was soon found by Gelu, who had met him before, he recognized him, and wondered what to do, luckily Kiina, who had met Zombie before, and knew where he lived, helped Gelu take him to his home. Back at the base, Azon used his Staff of Fate to heal Zombie, when he woke up, he told about what happened, and that he thought he was die, Azon, Nightslasher, Veztakbra, and Gelu then went to go and recover Jaller's body. They then ran into Shaller who simply threw Azon around, then left. They then continued to find Jaller, only to find out that Shaller had beaten them there, Azon and Veztakbra managed to knock him out, and told Nightslasher to quickly go back to the base to get some of the other Toa to create a Toa Seal to freeze Shaller, Nightslasher then flew off, only to hit and be hit by Dude riding the Destral Cycle, Nightslasher then explained what was happening, then they both realized that there were only five different elemental Toa Powers on the team, but they went to the base anyway to see if Hook knew anything that could help. When they got to the base, they asked Hook if the Vahi could work, which he looked up to check only to find out that it wouldn't work, so Dude and Nightslasher then went back to the site of the battle. Back at the battlefield, Shaller regained consciousness, then started taking everyone down one by one, starting with Barraki, who was half a cyborg, Shaller use his Jutlin on him to break apart most of his body then threw him around, knocking him unconscious, he then attacked Azon, then tore apart Veztakbra, then went to attack Creature, Hydra then helped Veztakbra put himself together, agreeing that both teams shoold work together to bring down Shaller, Hydra then went to help Creature, then Dude and Nightslasher showed up to help, then after some fighting from them, Shaller saying that was getting no where, flew into the air then used Shadow hands to rip apart Piraka and his team, the said to the members of Hook's Team that it was there turn, then did the same to them, only that Veztakbra partially survived, trying to crawl away, only to be stopped by Shaller, who knocked him down and asked Veztakbra, "That helmet's the only thing keeping you alive isn't it?" To which Veztakbra lied and said "No it's not, what makes you think that?" Shaller then replied "Then you wouldn't mind if I removed it." He then removed Veztakbra's helmet causing him to possibly die, he then went and retreived Jaller's body, flew off to his own base. Aftermath Back at Hook's base, Hook wondered why the others were taking so long, and decided to take Kardas and investigate where they were, only to find a everyone in pieces, he also found his Destral Cycle, he was sad about what he saw and hoped they wern't dead, he then decided to have Kardas take some of the parts, and he take the rest. Once back at the base, he and Kardas layed out everyone's parts, he then noticed that Veztakbra didn't have his helmet, and thought that he was gone for sure, Zombie saw Hook, and was also horrified by the sight. They then put Nightslasher and Azon together then Hook started to lose it only to be knocked out then awoken by Zombie, who then realized that he could use his eye to see if the other's were dead or not, which they weren't, but since Dude and Veztakbra weren't put together yet, they were losing life fast, they then finished putting them together. Abilities and Traits Jaller mainly wears a Great Hau, he also has a Kaukau, Miru, Pakari, Kakama, and Akaku, he is currently wearing a Rockoh T3 version of a Kakama. He owns many weapons, before losing a hand, he always used his lava launcher and three-bladed scissors, now he mostly uses his axe and his hook-hand. His hook-hand can also be have a claw, or be used as a flamethrower. He usually goofs off, and doesn't take anything serious, but when fighting especially when it's Shaller. Trivia *He and Azon can both be seen on YouTube. *He's suppose to be like the Toa on "Voya Nui Online Game," because he has an array of weapons, armor, feet, and Masks. Category:Toa